Animaldan
Animaldan set foot on the shores of Cobalt's towards the last half of 2006. He was introduced to the game by school mates and was rather annoyed with not understanding their talk of pillaging and Brigand Kings. He stuck around with Sweetchels and Pianochris (his school buddies) for quite sometime but it seemed that the two would never just pick a crew and stay in it. So one day while pillaging with Truth and Justice aboard the Alone Bream, he thought the crew was rather exciting, the Radio Station, the upbeat senior officers and the captain, Gif the umm girl pirate. He quickly rose in the ranks to fleet officer and eventually senior officer and gained a flag rank of lord. He maintained this ranking for while and stuck with Truth and Justice for some time, witnessing the loss of the Sea Scoundrels from the flag, the dormancy of Gif due to medical issues and the loss of several senior officers due to frustration and drama within the flag. Animaldan was starting to get bored with Truth and Justice around summer time of 2008 when a little beacon of hope arrived. A while back two former flag members from Sea Scoundrels, Meradith and Bradbury (a.k.a Britbulldog and Doofuss) started the crew Siniestra and joined Trust. After leaving to start their own flag The Sinful Limeys, Animaldan said his goodbyes, staying close friends with all those in it and created his crew the Fuzzy Aristocrats which soon after joined the Sinful Limeys. He is currently captain of Fuzzy Aristocrats and used to be king of Sinful Limeys. He was given the crown on a whim by Meradith and Bradbury. His crew is rather quiet and so is the flag but the relaxed atmosphere is something that a lot of flags and crews need. He left and started a new flag called Naito no Tenshi which is japanese for Night of the Angels. Again bored by being in the flag by himself he left and jioned with Daqueen under the flag Dominating Queens. He keeps Naito no Tenshi active with an alt crew. He also Sails Midnight in the crew Chimaera under the flag Cold steel as an Officer and Ice in the crew Melodic Equinox under the flag Galaxy of Glaciers as a Captian and King. =Accomplishments= Animaldan particpated in the sparingly broadcasted Battle of Gems under the alias of Theredtiger helping Meradith to get a cargo of over 300 jet gems to Charcoal safely by soloing a sloop. Bradbury and alts of Rein and Onelovefun from Truth and Justice all had their own sloops to maneuver. The 5 ships created a bot spawn the likes of no other capturing all attackers. In the end all ships made it to port in Charcoal with a total of only 1 gem lost which was actually pilfered from bots on Rein's ship which got caught in battle. The 1 gem was taken away by another band of bots later but the initial cargo was left untouched. That same summer Animaldan became an avid gemmer and earned enough PoE to buy a long sought after parrot named Jello from Capnslash. He later traded the parrot to Hollyberry for her bird named Piper. =Businesses= He owns his own ironworking stall on and manages another owned by a crewmate (Jimera) on . Also he manages Meradith's Distilling Stall on . He is also an avid competitor in Daqueen's shipbuilding stall competitions on garden cardle. =Property= Animaldan owns a manor on , 2 sloops, a dhow and axebec. He lives in the Villas of the damned on Terra. He also owns a black elephant named Beethoven and a tiger named Purrlieu. His trinkent is a Hypnos doll.